fantasiafandomcom_pt-20200213-history
Moedas medievais
Durante grande parte da Idade Média, a plebe rural raramente punha as mãos em moeda, visto que os feudos eram praticamente auto-suficientes e os impostos e dízimos normalmente eram pagos em espécie. As moedas eram usadas, porém, no comércio de bens de luxo e cresceram gradualmente de importância à medida que novas redes comerciais e urbanas começaram a se desenvolver depois do ano 1000. Moedas de ouro, conhecidas como besantes, eram cunhadas no Império Bizantino e no Califado árabe, mas eram quase desconhecidas na Europa Ocidental (salvo, talvez, no comércio de Veneza) até o início da era das cruzadas. Durante todo o período, o padrão monetário baseou-se em moedas de prata, com moedas fracionárias de cobre. A moeda que por mais tempo representou o padrão monetário foi o dinheiro de prata. Seu poder aquisitivo oscilava conforme a conjuntura e a abundância relativa de metais preciosos, mas em geral representava o sustento de uma família por alguns dias. Para uma comparação aproximada do poder aquisitivo das diferentes moedas européias usamos aqui uma unidade arbitrária, representada por Ð. Um Ð representa o poder aquisitivo de um dólar estadunidense em fins de 2000, e também equivale aproximadamente ao ganho diário de um assalariado em tempos pré-modernos. Alta Idade Média Europa Ocidental O primeiro padrão monetário a se difundir na Europa Ocidental após a queda do Império Romano do Ocidente foi estabelecido pelo Imperador Carlos Magno por volta de 800 d.C. Era baseado no denarius, nome de uma antiga moeda romana e deu origem, em português, à palavra dinheiro. Esse denarius ou dinheiro era definido teoricamente como 1/240 de um librum carolíngio (plural libra, símbolo £') de 489,6 gramas. 2,04 gramas de prata 95,8% pura. Entretanto, o peso real dos ''denarii (símbolo '''d) ainda existentes é de apenas 1,725 gramas. Doze denarii faziam um solidus ou soldo (símbolo s'). Nem a libra, nem o soldo foram originalmente verdadeiras moedas: no Ocidente tanto o ''solidus como o librum eram moedas de conta, meros coletivos de denarius. A moeda de meio denarius era chamada obolus (símbolo '''ob~) e um quarto de denarius, quadrans (símbolo q/r). Moedas baseadas no denarius de Carlos Magno também circulavam em Portugal com o nome de dinheiro, na França como denier, na Espanha como dinero e na Itália como denaro, na Alemanha como Pfennig e na Inglaterra como penny (plural pence) ou sterling. Também os nomes dos seus múltiplos foram usados em outros países da Europa Ocidental: em Portugal, soldo e libra; na França, sou (que se escrevia sol até o século 18) e livre; na Itália, soldo e lira; na Espanha, sueldo e libra. Império Bizantino Na Alta Idade Média, só o Império Bizantino cunhava moedas de ouro: desde 717 o solidus ou nomisma (conhecida no Ocidente como besante) de 4,48 g de ouro a 98%, dividido em 12 miliaresia de prata de 2,25 gramas – ou até 14, dependendo do preço relativo dos metais. Nessa época o ouro valia 6 a 7 vezes mais que a prata. Cada miliaresion se dividia em 24 follera de cobre de 8 gramas. O besante foi desvalorizado pela redução do conteúdo em ouro, lentamente a partir de 867 e mais rapidamente a partir de 1057, quando o Império sofreu uma grave derrota militar. Foi sucedida a partir de 1092 pelo hyperpyron com 4,45 gramas de ouro de 20½ quilates ou 85%, também gradualmente desvalorizado a partir de 1185 até ser abandonado em 1354. O padrão bizantino foi seguido pelos reinos dos cruzados. Mundo árabe Nos países árabes, incluindo o califado de Córdoba que dominava os atuais Portugal e Espanha, o besante foi reproduzido com o nome de dinar (também do latim denarius), ao lado do qual circulava o dirham (do grego drachma) de prata e o fuls (de follis, singular de follera) de cobre. Baixa Idade Média Na maior parte da Europa Ocidental não se sentiu necessidade de moedas de ouro – ou mesmo de moedas de prata maiores que o denarius – até cerca de 1200. Foi a partir de 1172 que o crescimento do comércio dentro da Europa Ocidental e com o Oriente (estimulado pelas Cruzadas) levou Gênova a introduzir moedas de prata de maior valor conhecidas como grossus de 4d, nome que generalizou-se para moedas de prata de tamanho médio. Em 1252, apareceram também moedas de ouro, cunhadas por Florença com o nome de florim e logo depois também por outras cidades-estado italianas. Derivada dos últimos besantes e dinares, tinha 3,536 gramas de ouro quase puro (originalmente equivalentes à já desvalorizada libra florentina de prata) e foi até 1650 a moeda de ouro mais comum na Europa, inicialmente com o valor de 240 denari florentinos (mais tarde, com a desvalorização deste, 580). Era chamada florim (em Florença), cequim (em Veneza), écu (na França), schild (em Flandres), gulden (na Alemanha), zloty (na Polônia), ducado (em vários países europeus), dinar (nos países árabes). Portugal e Espanha haviam herdado dos árabes o dinar de ouro, com os nomes locais de morabitino (em Portugal) e maravedi (na Espanha) derivados de murabiti, nome árabe da poderosa dinastia dos almorávidas que dominou grande parte da Península Ibérica de 1093 a 1148 e definiu o padrão original dessas moedas. O valor delas, porém, foi rapidamente reduzido por sucessivas desvalorizações ao longo dos séculos 13 e 14 e no século 15, porém, tanto Espanha quanto Portugal lançaram novas moedas de ouro com valores muito próximos do antigo florim : o escudo (na Espanha) e o cruzado (em Portugal, onde valia inicialmente 400 réis). Na Alemanha, o título do gulden caiu até chegar a 77% (18½ quilates) em 1490. A Inglaterra tentou cunhar uma moeda de ouro chamada gold penny (de 2,892 g, valendo 20 pence de prata ou Ð 80) em 1257, mas não teve aceitação. Referências *E. H. Phelps Brown e Sheila V. Hopkins, "Builders' Wage-rates, Prices and Population: Some Further Evidence," em Economica (fevereiro de 1959): p. 18-37; *E. H. Phelps Brown e Sheila V. Hopkins, "Seven Centuries of the Price of Consumables, compared with Builders' Wage-rates," em Economica (novembro de 1956): p. 296-314; *E. H. Phelps Brown e Sheila V. Hopkins, "Wage-rates and Prices: Evidence for Population Pressure in the Sixteenth Century," em Economica (novembro de 1957): p. 289-306 *Chester L. Krause e Clifford Mishler, Standard Catalog of World Coins, 1985: Iola, Krause *John H. Munro, Money and Coinage in Late Medieval and Early Modern Europe http://www.economics.utoronto.ca/munro5/MONEYLEC.htm *Kelley L. Ross, British Coins before the Florin, Compared to French Coins of the Ancien Régime http://www.friesian.com/coins.htm